


Worth the Wait

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony and reader get some time together.





	Worth the Wait

_“Basically, you want me to date you when Thor’s away, and him when you’re away? What the hell do I do when you’re both here?” Instantly you watched them both get a glint in their eyes, making you bite your lip._  
  
“OOOOOH.” You said softly, getting the jist.  


_Thor smiled gently at you. “We would not do anything you are not comfortable with.” He assured you._

_You thought it over for a minute before grinning. “Let’s do it.”  
_

_“Do what?” Clint walked in, eating a bag of chips, looking between the three of you.  
_

_“Her.” Tony and Thor said at the same time, making Clint stop chewing for a moment.  
_

_Once he’d swallowed, Clint nodded slightly. “Right. I’m gonna go find Nat…” He turned, trying to figure out what the hell he’d just walked in on._

* * *

Blushing like crazy, you buried your face in Thor’s chest, causing him to chuckle. “Are you embarrassed, little one?” He teased you gently.

You hummed softly, smiling as he rubbed your back.

Tony stepped in then, tousling your hair. “She’s not embarrassed.” He chuckled. “Just weak at the knees.” He chuckled as you blindly smacked at his chest.

Thor chuckled as well. “This is indeed the most brilliant idea you’ve had Stark.”

“I’m full of them,” Tony smirked. “So how long have you had the hots for Blondie and me?”

You finally emerged from Thor’s chest, peering at them both. “Uh.” You bit your lip as you thought. “Probably since joining, to be honest.”

Tony’s smirk widened. “So I’m betting you have a lot of pent up frustration.” It wasn’t a question.

Thor peered at you as well, his mischievous smile making your blush return. “You’re not helping any.” You chuckled, shaking your head slightly.

He kissed your forehead, still grinning. “We will not do anything you do not wish to.” He said gently. “But shall do everything you wish with great enthusiasm,” Thor stated proudly.

“For once, I agree with him. It’s amazing.” Tony acted like he was in a state of utter shock. “And, you’re in for some fun surprises. I can invent pretty much anything.” He winked.

You hummed in approval before kissing under Thor’s jaw. “Sounds _very_ tempting right now.” You turned and kissed Tony’s cheek. “But I have to go write some reports up for Cap.” You waved to both men before turning to leave.

Tony sighed. “Capicle. _Always_ the cock block.”

Thor didn’t really understand the term but he nodded in agreement nonetheless.

* * *

It took a few days, to get some time alone with either man. Stealing kisses in the hallway and in a supply closet once was thrilling, but it wasn’t enough.

Tony, being Tony, was able to clear everyone’s schedule for at least a night. However, he was unable to clear Thor’s. Being a God and all meant you were needed even when you weren’t needed.

Although you were sad you would not be with the blonde Asgardian tonight, you cherished the time with Tony greatly. The pair of you were standing on his balcony, overlooking the city lights. His arms were around your waist as his lips kissed over your neck and shoulder. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to distract me.” You teased him gently.

He chuckled, nipping at your skin. “I might be.”

You shivered. “Well, it’s working.” You smiled softly to yourself before turning in his arms. “Mm, this is one of my favorite dress shirts on you.” You played with the buttons.

“One of them?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

You nodded. “One of many indeed.” You whispered before kissing his lips gently, smiling as he pulled you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck, enjoying the pace that the kiss was going.

“Shall we have dinner in my place?” He ran a thumb over your cheek as you pulled away for air.

You know the underlying question, blushing as you nodded. “I hope you know I plan to steal this to sleep in, right?”

Tony smirked, chuckling as he shook his head. “Like I’d have it any other way. Of course, I hope you know I plan to take great pleasure in removing it from you…”

“Promise?” You grinned before following him into the elevator down to his quarters, you quickly discovered you couldn’t keep your hands off of the man. You kissed down his neck as he unlocked his door by pin and tugged at his shirt impatiently as he closed the door behind you.

Toeing off his shoes, he kicked them off to the side, his hands moving to grip your hips. “Should we move away from the door, or are you eager to break that in?” He breathed teasingly.

Smiling against his skin, you kicked your own shoes off. “Bed, couch…whatever.”

He smiled at that, kissing you softly before moving to his large bed. Before you could lay down however, he pushed you face down gently, squeezing at your ass.

You wiggled it teasingly, grabbing at him as he turned you back around. You pushed off his shirt as he unbuttoned it rather quickly. “Looks like I’m not the only eager one.” You kissed his chest as his skin was exposed. Pushing his shirt from his shoulders, you ran your nails through his hair as it fell to the ground.

Tony quickly maneuvered so he could get your dress off, he grinned when he managed to slip it off with ease. He nuzzled into your chest, kissing every bit of skin as you made work of his belt. “You’re gorgeous.” He breathed, his lips barely moving from your chest.

Pulling the belt from its loops, it you let it fall to the floor. “You aren’t that bad yourself.” You grinned. You shifted yourself back up the bed, letting him fall between your legs. You quickly brought your lips back to his once he slipped your underwear down.

He groaned when as he brushed your wetness for the first time. Your hips rocked gently, trying to get closer to his fingers. His kiss became more desperate, almost needy, and you returned those feelings. His middle finger teased your entrance, earning a slight whimper from you.

You nipped on his lip, gripping his wrist in an effort to make him go faster. “T-Tony.”

“Patience sweetheart.” He hummed, beginning to work you open. He gripped your thigh to aid in keeping you still. He watched your face as he increased his pace, moaning under his breath as he felt you constricting around his fingers.

You panted, shutting your eyes as you reached your first peak of the night. As you fought to catch your breath, you faintly heard Tony getting things out of a drawer.  “Please tell me you’re getting a condom, and you’re going to fuck me.” You said softly, licking your lips.

He chuckled. “I’m too horny to think of a sarcastic comment right now.” He moved towards you after he tore open the condom.

You licked your lips as you watched him rolling it on and tugged him close as he settled over you.

“How do you want it, sweetheart?” He grunted, lining himself up.

“We can go slow later.” You said before kissing him roughly. He had you too wound up to care about loving, or slow,

Groaning into the kiss, he slid into you.

You both gasped against each other as he rocked his hips slightly to the hilt. “Fuck.” You grunted, feeling Tony smirk against you.

He held you by the waist with one hand and held himself up with the other, setting a pace quickly. You held him tight, your nails leaving tiny marks in his flesh. Shifting your leg, you moaned at the change in angle.

You turned your head to the side, moaning as he attacked your neck with kisses and bites. You reached up and grabbed a fistful of his short hair, whimpering as he gave you a harsh bite. Running one of your hands down his back, you gripped his hip, feeling yourself getting close. “Oh, Tony!” You panted.

He grunted in response, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he chased both of your highs. He kissed under your jaw as he became close, groaning as he felt you clench around him. “There you go.” He panted. “Finish for me.”

You whimpered, your lips pressed together as you came around him, gasping as you felt him spill into the condom.

He bucked his hips lazily to ride out your orgasm, pulling out carefully before cleaning himself up quickly and doing the same to you.

Lying on your back, your heart was beating quickly in your chest. He pulled you close, kissing you softly. “So worth the wait.”

* * *

Sitting at the dining room table the next morning, you had your hair in a messy bun and were wearing one of Tony’s dress shirts. One of your bare feet was resting on the chair, letting you rest your chin on your bent knee. Your eyes were on your not-so-put together boyfriend as he moved around his kitchen. You’d tried to get him to let you cook, but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“Breakfast is served, beautiful.” He grinned, setting a plate in front of you.

You leaned up, kissing him softly. “Smells amazing.” You complimented him.

“Sir?” Came JARVIS’s voice as you took a bite of your toast, hoping that he was only telling him an update on weather or something. “You’re needed with the Avengers.” You pouted slightly, making Tony chuckle lightly.

He sighed. “JARVIS? Tell the others they have time. I’m finishing breakfast with my girlfriend.” He announced, causing you to blush.


End file.
